El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts
by Ayumi's World
Summary: Hay un nuevo y joven profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, se trata de Arthur Kirkland, un prodigioso joven inglés. Pero Kirkland no estará sólo, hay cierto norteamericano que esperó más de 3 años por un momento como aquel para ganarse su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, este es mi primer fic así que comprendan la mediocridad del texto :'c se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructivas, rosas, tomates podridos y demáses e_e

**Pareja: **Estados Unidos X Inglaterra (UsUk)

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Hetalia ni de Harry Potter me pertenecen, sus respectivos dueños son Himaruya Hidekaz y J.K. Rowling.

-o-

Arthur no podía creer que estuviera en aquel lío, ¿Por qué rayos había aceptado aquel empleo? Un mago de su edad, 20 años, talentoso y eficiente pudo haber conseguido fácilmente un buen puesto en el Ministerio de la Magia, y quien sabe, hasta llegar a Ministro, pero no señor, Arthur tenía que haber recibido aquella carta (Firmada con elegante letra por Minerva McGonagall, directora del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería) en donde le ofrecía el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones ya que la Directora, que antes era la profesora de aquella asignatura, ya no podía ejercerlo. Arthur estuvo pensándolo mucho tiempo sin poder decidirse, la verdad no estaba muy emocionado por el hecho de volver a su antiguo colegio, a los Slytherin's, como él, siempre los molestaban y los tachaban de villanos gracias a una serie de magos tenebrosos salidos de aquella casa, pero él sabía que la verdad no era esa, él mismo no era ninguna clase de villano de las tinieblas, excepto cuando alguien tomaba sus libros sin permiso, pero de alguna forma algo lo arrastraba de vuelta a aquel castillo...  
Lo peor de todo fue que la estúpida lechuza que le había traído el mensaje no se fue de su casa hasta que Arthur le amarró la carta de confirmación en la pata.  
Cuando comía, ahí estaba haciendo su horrible sonido como si de un gato medio muriendo se tratase.  
Cuando veía televisión, ahí estaba mirándolo fijo con sus enormes ojos, como si tratara de presionarlo para que mandara la confirmación.  
Cuando estaba tomando un baño ¡Maldita sea! Ahí estaba de nuevo mirándolo fijamente.  
El asunto del baño fue el colmo para Arthur al punto en que consideró el petrificar al condenado bicho ese, pero al final decidió aceptar el condenado trabajo y que la lechuza se fuera de una maldita vez.

Y ahí estaba...con las maletas que había hecho apresuradamente, en su nuevo despacho en el castillo que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo, se suponía que debía bajar al Gran Banquete a que lo presentaran y comer algo, pero estaba tan cansado que se habría quedado durmiendo allí, en su nueva y suave camita...  
Pero en ese momento el profesor de Herbología (El que por cierto había sido compañero suyo hace tres años cuando aún estudiaban allí.) entró de una forma brusca a la habitación.  
-¡Aaarthurrrrrr! –El chico moreno de pelo castaño y un marcado acento español lo agarró del cuello- ¡No me dijiste que venías a trabajar aquí! Ajajajajaj ¡Seremos colegas como en los viejos tiempos!- Rió este, claro que la cara de Arthur decía completamente lo contrario, más bien algo como "Vete al infierno maldito español"  
-Pero ya enserio Arturito tienes que bajar conmigo al Gran Salón, hay que presentarte y toda la cosa, tu sabes.-Le dijo con una sonrisa el español.

-Ah... no has cambiado nada Antonio- Suspiró el cejón mientras era arrastrado hacia el Gran Salón.  
Al entrar por las grandes puertas del salón una gran cantidad de alumnos volteó la cabeza, pero Arthur y Antonio siguieron su camino hacia el final de la sala, a la mesa de los profesores, el banquete estaba por comenzar.  
Al caminar entre las mesas repletas de alumnos de todas las edades Arthur se fijó en todas las caras nuevas y las que eran más pequeñas cuando él se había graduado, pero la que más le llamó la atención fue la de uno de los alumnos mayores, un chico rubio sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeado de otro puñado de chicos de su edad que charlaban animadamente entre sí, sabía que ellos estaban en el cuarto curso cuando él se había graduado, pero a aquel chico de lentes y sonrisa permanente...parecía conocerlo de otro lugar...  
Estaba pensando en ello mientras lo observaba cuando el chico se giró y le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos eran de un azul penetrante, Arthur desvió la suya rápidamente... ¿Que había sido eso? Fue como si el chico lo hubiera reconocido...  
Fue presentado y recibido con aplausos, el resto de la velada fue bastante agradable, y los platillos aún mejores, al inglés siempre le había encantado ver como los platos aparecían repletos de comida de la nada y comió sin remordimientos, sosteniendo conversaciones con el viejo profesor Flitwick y hablando con Antonio, pero siempre cuidándose de no mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, aquel chico le causaba una sensación extraña...  
Finalmente, con el estómago lleno y por lo tanto el corazón contento se fue a su despacho, y en el momento en que toco el suave colchón de plumas se sumió en un profundo sueño.  
...

Alfred abrió los ojos lentamente, un rayo de luz le daba directo en la cara y ya no pudo dormir más, miró el despertador con rostro cansado cuando..."¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde al primer día!"  
Se levantó del golpe y en medio de maldiciones comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, revisó su horario y comprobó que le tocaba la clase de Transformaciones.  
Ya vestido se puso los anteojos, tomó su varita con su mochila y corrió a la sala de clases.  
Llegó a las puertas de la sala y cayó en cuenta de que las gruesas puertas de roble de la sala de Transformaciones ya se habían cerrado, jadeando por la carrera se decidió a abrir la puerta de una vez por todas, en fin, ya había llegado tarde.  
Comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente cuando se encontró de cara con el nuevo profesor...Alfred lo miró con ojos abiertos de par en par, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante.  
-¡Ah! Así que tenemos un rezagado aquí, empezamos la clase hace 10 minutos así que pasa, rápido.- Le dijo Arthur con su marcado acento inglés.  
Alfred pasó por el lado del rubio y se sentó al lado de uno de sus amigos.

Arthur no podía creer que ya en su primer día como profesor alguien llegara tarde "Que falta de respeto." Pensaba enojado, pero lo que más le molestó fue que en toda la maldita clase aquel chico el cual su acento delataba era norteamericano, no le quitó los ojos de encima, lo que lo ponía terriblemente nervioso por alguna razón "¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy tan cejón o qué?" pensaba irritado.  
Para variar el reglamento decía que debía imponerle un castigo a Jones, aquello era lo que menos quería en aquel momento, el gringo no paraba de mirarlo y Arthur no quería pasar más tiempo que el necesario con aquel tipo, pero como buen inglés siguió las reglas y le impuso el castigo para aquella tarde, después de clases.

Ya en la tarde, Alfred se dirigió al despacho del profesor Kirkland, estaba un poco nervioso, pero no le molestaba en absoluto que lo hubieran castigado, más bien era una buena oportunidad para hablarle...había querido hacerlo desde que lo vio pasar por aquella puerta junto con el profesor de Herbología.  
Llamó a la puerta y el rubio inglés le invitó a pasar y lo hizo sentarse en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.  
-Bueno, la verdad es que como soy nuevo no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que debo ponerte como castigo -Alfred lo miraba fijamente- además de que nunca tuve uno cuando estudiaba aquí, pero bueno...por ser el primer día de clases supongo que...- El norteamericano seguía mirándolo- Eh...yo...-Su mirada lo ponía nervioso, lo hacía sentirse extraño...- Uh...-Perdió el hilo de la conversación.  
-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-Lo interrumpió él.  
-Yo... ¿Qué?  
-Que si te acuerdas de mí, nos conocimos aquí, en el colegio.-Parecía un poco decepcionado de que no se acordara de él.  
-Lo siento, creo que estás equivocado, además yo...-Comenzó a decir el Inglés.  
-Tenía 14 años cuando te conocí, estaba practicando Transformaciones en una de las salas abandonadas del castillo y tu apareciste, habría reprobado de no ser porque me enseñaste ese día.-Dijo, luego mirando hacia abajo agregó- Desde ese momento no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.  
Entonces Arthur lo recordó.  
Había sido hace ya 3 años, fue uno de esos días en que una de esas pandillas de Gryffindor se había puesto a molestarlo por ser de Slytherin, lo habían insultado de lejos y Arthur no halló mejor cosa que sacarles el dedo de al medio sin saber que eran unas 8 personas y él solo era uno, aquello no le gusto nada a los matones y Arthur tuvo que correr por su vida medio castillo, hasta meterse en una sala y cerrarla con un encantamiento. "Malditos, si no anduvieran todos juntos les sacaría la..." Entonces se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, un chico más pequeño que él, de cabellos rubios y un mechoncito que desafiaba la gravedad, tenía unos ojos azules penetrantes y con la varita en la mano lo miraba con curiosidad.  
Resultó ser que el chico era de Gryffindor y estaba practicando Transformaciones de una forma bastante pésima, pues iba a reprobar la asignatura y con eso le decía adiós a su año escolar, Arthur se compadeció de él y como Transformaciones era su mejor área se pasó la tarde enseñándole a llevar a cabo los hechizos, nunca se dieron sus nombres ni nada por el estilo, solo había ayudado a un chico cualquiera.  
Además, ¿Qué carajos quería decir con que no había podido dejar de pensar en él? ¿Qué tipo de broma era esa?  
-Lo que oyes, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti- Lo dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento- Yo nunca te dije mi nombre pero si averigüé el tuyo, yo soy Alfred F. Jones y tu eres Arthur Kirkland, yo vengo de Estados Unidos y tu naciste aquí, en Inglaterra, yo tengo 17 y tu ahora deberías tener 20, y tu...emh, bueno, yo... ¡Tú me gustas!

El inglés se quedó en piedra.

-¿¡Que dem...?!- trató de decir, pero el norteamericano se había levantado de su asiento y se acercaba peligrosamente a Arthur.- ¡Oye!  
Trató de resistirse pero el norteamericano ya no era aquel niño pequeño, era más alto y fuerte que Arthur y lo atrajo hacia él con firmeza.  
-Arthur, desde ese día supe que debías ser tú el que fuera mío...Arthur, déjame enamorarte...-Le susurró al oído de una forma que volvería loca a cualquier chica.  
Pero Arthur no era ninguna chica sensible.  
-¡Déjame!- Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lo que claro solo alejó un poco al norteamericano- ¡Ah! P-parece que ya terminó tu castigo...sí ¡Se ha pasado volando la hora! Jajajaja ¡Sí! Debes irte a tu Sala Común y a la cama a descansar jajajaja vamos vamos vete ¡Vete! –Parloteaba nerviosamente el inglés mientras lo empujaba fuera de su despacho, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Acaso aquel chico se le acababa de declarar? ¡Solo habían hablado una vez, carajo! ¡¿Qué pasa con el mundo?! "Déjame enamorarte..." ¡¿Qué quería decir con eso?! Rayos, ¿Cómo es que no podía gustarle a las chicas y tenía que gustarle a un chico 3 años menor que él?, el cuál para vergüenza del inglés era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos se sintió... ¿Protegido? ¡No! ¡Eso nunca, nunca, nunca! La palabra que buscaba era dominado, ¡Impotente! ¿Cómo se le ocurría declarársele a un profesor de esa forma?

Con la cabeza echa un torbellino se fue a dormir, aliviado de que al día siguiente no tenía que hacerle clases a nadie del Séptimo Curso.

-o-

Bueno esto da como para dos capítulos más e_e ¿Que les pareció?¿Horrible, verdad?¿No hay limones? Bueno, prometo no defraudar en el próximo capítulo~ Mis mejores deseos a ti que leíste eso~!


	2. El nuevo profesor de Hogwarts Ch 2

Y aquí viene el segundo capítulo *-* solo queda uno para terminarlo~ nunca pensé que tendría siquiera un review u_u -felicidadmáxima-

**Disclaimer: **Reitero que ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz (Los de Hetalia) y las ideas y deportes aquí mencionados (La clase de Transformaciones, Hogwarts, el Quidditch, etc) son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**Pareja: **UsUk (Estados Unidos X Inglaterra.)

-o-

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que aquel condenado chico se le había declarado.  
Las clases con él eran de lo más extrañas para Arthur, por no decir de lo más desesperantes, Jones lo miraba como si fuera una especie de diosa de esas 90-60-90 o algo por el estilo, y eso irritaba al inglés como nada lo había hecho en su vida.  
Pero el colmo era que cada vez que Arthur daba un trabajo a la clase, al momento de leerlo, el trabajo de Alfred SIEMPRE tenía alguna notita al final dedicada a él.

La última vez le había puesto: "¿Qué te pareció mi trabajo? No soy tan malo en tu asignatura solo porque tú me la enseñas -con muchos corazones agregados, por cierto-"  
¿Qué carajo le pasaba a aquel chico?

Arthur no podía concentrarse en corregir los exámenes en ese momento, ese "Déjame amarte..." pasaba como cada 5 segundos por su cabeza...  
-¡Aaah! No puedo creer esto- Dijo enojado a la nada, allí, solo en su despacho que parecía recordarle más y más a aquel chico, con una torre de exámenes de todos los cursos sin corregir.  
Primero que nada, se sentía terriblemente avergonzado porque un chico 3 años menor que él, repito, 3 AÑOS, lo había dominado en cosa de segundos, Arthur nunca había sido de los fuertes de su clase pero tampoco pensaba que tuviera la fuerza de una niña, se consolaba pensando que aquel chico era el doble de fuerte para su edad, anormalmente fuerte, después de todo estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de su Casa... ¿Qué cómo sabía Arthur eso? Bueno...pues, casualmente...emh...solo casualmente (Está bien, gracias a una nota del gringo.) había pasado por la cancha cuando el equipo practicaba y se dio cuenta de que el norteamericano era el guardián estrella del equipo.

Tenía un talento excepcional atajando la Quaffle y aparte de toda la habilidad de juego el maldito se veía demasiado bien en el uniforme, masculino, sonrisa perfecta, pelo que se veía demasiado acariciable cuando se alborotaba por el viento, ¡Si hasta tenía su propio condenado grupo de fans! Un montón de niñitas vestidas de porristas como de película gringa que le gritaban de toda clase de cosas "Sólo les falta tirarle la maldita ropa interior" Pensó el inglés, irritado. "Si tantas fans tiene el condenado ¿Porqué rayos tenía que seguirlo a él?"

Estaba corrigiendo los exámenes de una forma bastante airada, escribiendo a diestro y siniestro comentarios bastante irritables en los exámenes de tercer curso "Godric Gryffindor se debe estar revolcando en su tumba gracias a ti." "¿A eso le llamas un esquema de cómo transformas una tortuga en tetera?" "Sería un buen razonamiento si tuvieras 8 años.", cuando sonó un "Toc toc" en la puerta.

Dejó de escribir.

¿Quién es?- Dijo con la voz más imperiosa que pudo encontrar.  
Se abrió la puerta de golpe y Antonio se abalanzó a Arthur.  
-¡Arturito, mi amorrr! – El español lo agarró por el cuello.  
-Al menos aprendiste a tocar la puerta.-Le dijo el inglés, ignorando el "Mi amor" en fin, lo que menos quería ahora era hablar de amor.  
-Wow, parece que se te está acumulando el trabajo Arturito~ -le dijo despreocupadamente el español.  
"Es fácil decirlo cuando los exámenes que haces son sacar una planta de un macetero y ponerla en otro" Pensó irritado él anglosajón.  
-Debes estar cansado... ¿Te digo que? Mañana hay partido de Quidditch, mi casa contra tu casa, ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos?-Lo dijo mientras movía las cejas de una forma ridícula, como si tratara de parecer sensual.  
Arthur no lo había olvidado, ya en varios trabajos del gringo había invitaciones a verlo en el partido, de todas formas tendría que ir, todos los profesores debían y no tenía ninguna buena excusa para faltar.  
-Bien, iré contigo. ¡Y deja de decirme mi amor! Ahora vete a ver tus tomates, tengo mucho que hacer.  
El español salió de la habitación murmurando tonterías como "Eso no es lo que dijiste en la cama anoche" y cosas por el estilo para hacer enojar al pobre inglés, pero éste ya había desarrollado una habilidad de sordera impresionante para sus comentarios.

El tiempo pasó y la hora del partido llegó, Arthur de verdad, de verdad habría faltado por cualquier razón, pero tampoco podía causar una mala impresión en sus colegas de trabajo, y también ya se lo había prometido a Antonio...  
El español fue a buscarlo a su despacho 10 minutos antes del inicio del partido, y ambos se encaminaron a la cancha, el día estaba precioso, perfecto para jugar. Antonio, en su afán por molestar al anglosajón, se fue apoyado todo el camino en el hombro del inglés, que no habría dudado en sacarle la...ejem...en golpearlo de no ser porque no quería causar mala impresión en los profesores, ya que después de todo era un profesor nuevo en período de prueba.

Al caminar hacia sus asientos, Arthur buscó con la mirada al norteamericano, pero no lo vio, seguramente estaba en los camerinos con su estúpido club de admiradoras, además, ¿Por qué rayos lo estaba buscando? Después de todo, solo era un crío que lo molestaba.  
Pero cuando comenzó el partido y los jugadores ya estaban en él aire, Arthur se percató de que cada vez que podía, Alfred lo buscaba con la mirada, "Mierda, ¿Este tipo nunca se cansa...?".

El partido avanzaba y a Slytherin no le iba nada bien, una anotación más y nisiquiera se salvarían encontrando la Snitch dorada, Arthur ya lo veía venir, después de todo Alfred estaba jugando como nunca, tenía que admitir que era muy bueno en el Quidditch.  
Hubo un par de buenas jugadas por parte de los cazadores y los corpulentos bateadores (Un italiano y dos alemanes, según Arthur había oído.) y Gryffindor anotó. La multitud escarlata aplaudió eufóricamente, ya habían dado por ganado el partido cuando el cazador de Slytherin tomó la Quaffle, esquivó a los jugadores sin menor esfuerzo y se abalanzó al otro extremo de la cancha a toda velocidad, la única esperanza era que Alfred lo atajara...

El corpulento chico de Slytherin lanzó la pelota a uno de los aros con una fuerza descomunal, pero el norteamericano fue más rápido y aún más fuerte y la atrapó. El partido estaba ganado y la multitud escarlata lo vitoreó como si no hubiera un mañana.  
Alfred sonrió con aquella sonrisa tan pura de niño pequeño mientras la multitud lo aclamaba, justó en el momento en que Antonio abrazó con fuerza a Arthur para gritarle un "¡Ganamos!" en toda la oreja, Arthur sintió la mirada del norteamericano clavada en él, mientras el español estaba pegado a él como con pegamento y dejándolo sordo de una oreja, y sintió su sonrisa desaparecer.

Al otro día, dándole clases al Séptimo Curso, notó que Alfred, en vez de mirarlo como siempre, evitaba su mirada y se concentraba en su libro de estudios.  
¿Es que acaso de había enojado por el abrazo de Antonio? Sólo fue un abrazo, no es como si tuvieran una especie de relación aparte de amistad...Pero ¿En qué estaba pensando? No es como si le interesara aquel chico... ¿O sí? Bueno, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus notas y...su mirada ya no lo incomodaba tanto.

Actuó como el "buen profesor Kirkland" el resto de la clase para al final pedir los deberes que les había dejado la clase pasada, los alumnos le dejaron su trabajo en la mesa y se retiraron, Alfred evitó su mirada al momento de entregárselo.  
Cuando ya se habían retirado todos, ya por costumbre el inglés revisó la última hoja del trabajo del norteamericano en busca del escrito de siempre.

No había ninguna nota.

-o-

Bueno, se viene el tercer capítulo que llevo hasta la mitad escrito c: gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí *-*~ Que les vaya bien~


End file.
